


The Lighting Chaser

by LithiumBlossom



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Action, F/F, Fantasy, Mantis Clan, Original Character(s), Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumBlossom/pseuds/LithiumBlossom
Summary: Free spirited samurai Yoritomo Kazumi finds herself in trouble in a pirate port- and this time it may not be her fault.
Kudos: 6





	The Lighting Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is an additional vignette to flesh out the character of a secondary NPC in a Legend of the Five Rings campaign I am running. It takes place during the first major time-skip. Kazumi is currently the love interest of one of the player characters Utaku Kohaku who is mentioned but does not appear.

The shutters of the gambling house’s upper floor burst open as the body was hurled out of them. The small form tumbled down the slope of the wooden roof tiles in a sea-green blur. Yoritomo Kazumi arrested her descent by bracing a tightly coiled leg against the gilt-covered roof beam that was the last thing between her and a drop into the raucous harbour market below. The blow had been powerful and it had only been her quick reflexes which had allowed her to go limp enough to roll with the blow instead of being knocked cold. Still, her jaw ached and the coppery taste of blood bloomed across her tongue.

She held herself in a low crouch, hands upon roof tiles the same colour as her kataginu, waiting for her attackers to catch up. It did not take long for them to do so with Yoritomo Datsu ducking through the shattered window, a scowl set upon his craggy features. His two heimin crewmates followed behind, spreading out onto the roof to flank her. A grin slipped across her lips.  
“I never figured you for a sore loser,” she called out to him with cheerful defiance.  
“I never lost!” Datsu growled, pointing an accusing finger at her, “You swindled me.”  
“Come on, just accept it. I’ll even buy you a jug of sake. Just so you know there’s no hard feelings,” she spread her arms magnanimously.

Quickly she began appraising the other three Mantis closing in on her. The two sailors had the compact build that often came with their profession but they were already drunk and did not have the poise of trained warriors. Their captain however looked the harder challenge. He was broad shouldered and his biceps bulged, he stood more than a head taller than the admittedly short Kazumi. Datsu’s gaze never wavered from Kazumi, a cold fury smouldering in their amber depths. She felt herself tense in anticipation of the inevitable violence.  
“No more tricks. I am taking my money back,” he said with finality.  
His two crewmembers drew short knives from their grimy obis, leering at the lean Mantis bushi perched on the roof’s edge. Kazumi’s grin turned feral as she drew her kama, nimbly spinning it around her fingers as she raised it into a ready stance.

“So that’s how it’s going to be then? Well, you had best know who you are dealing with,” she stood up, inflated with pride as she thrust a thumb at her chest, “I am Yoritomo Kazumi, the Lightning Chaser! I have faced Matsu Beserker and hungry dead alike and lived to tell the tale.”  
The heimin on her left took advantage of her posturing and lunged towards her, knife lashing out. Lightning fast she dropped beneath the strike and hooked the blunt side of her kama around his ankle. Already over-extended by his wild lunge it did not take much force to yank the leg out from under him, sending him tumbling over the edge of the roof. There was a brief scream interrupted by the sound of one of the straw roofed dockside fish stalls collapsing under a falling body. Kazumi had no time to check on her opponent as the other sailor was already coming at her, hoping to catch her off guard while she was distracted.

She used the momentum of her last strike to try and pivot around and sweep the leg from under him however the sailor’s storm-tested balance held and he stood firm. He swung down at her but Kazumi’s second kama was already drawn and raised to intercept the knife. Gritting her teeth she push back with all her might, earning he briefest second to roll past the sailor. She felt the sharp edge of the knife just barely pass a hair’s breadth away. Feeling the strain in her calves she rose up into a slash with her kama. Metal squealed as she met her foe’s blade again.

She heard a roar of rage and acting on pure instinct and adrenaline dodged aside as Datsu charged at her. His own kama passed through the space where she stood a heart beat before, putting himself between her and his henchman. With furious strength he pressed his assault, swinging again and again. He was fast but she was just that little faster, weaving and evading his attacks. But only just. Eventually his endurance would wear her down and his longer reach was making counter attacking hard. 

Seizing the moment she used the momentum of one of her dodges to throw herself into a roll. Pushing herself hard again she rushed past the furious Datsu towards the roof’s edge. Both he and the remaining sailor gave chase close on her heels. The instant she reached the roof’s edge she hurled herself to the next roof top. For a moment she felt as if she were hung suspended in the void and a laugh escaped her. Gravity seized her once more and she landed into a tuck. As she came up again she risked a glance back. Datsu was attempting the same maneuverer a few seconds behind her. The henchman however lacked his captain’s courage and came to a halt at the roof’s edge, his arms windmilling desperately for balance. She continued her flight, legs stretching out as she broke into a full sprint. Behind her she heard the heavy impact of Datsu’s landing followed by the heavy rhythm of his own footsteps. 

Her heart beat wildly in her chest both from the exertion and the electric thrill of excitement that coursed through her. Kazumi’s blood sang in her veins and she felt almost light enough to fly away. As she made another leap into the elaborate roof of the inn ahead of her she truly felt alive. Once more she risked a glance back at her pursuer. Where as she used her natural grace and nimbleness to traverse the roofs like a monkey Datsu was by comparison a tiger, focused strength letting him power after her. 

If she had known this was going to be so fun she may have deliberately cheated him. 

She could not flee forever however. Already her limbs felt heavier and her strides felt smaller. Datsu was hard enough to fight when she wasn’t exhausted. She needed to finish the chase. Kazumi’s mind raced as her eyes scanned the rooftops of Toshi no Inazuma looking for an opportunity. An opportunity presented itself and she adjusted course accordingly. 

As she reached the new rooftop she deliberately slowed her pace, feigning exhaustion and to slow her pace. She cantered to a halt by the edge of this roof and turned to face Datsu. With some effort she fought down a sly grin. Datsu closed with her like a tiger stalking it’s prey. His chest heaved with the effort of his chase but it did nothing to blunt his intensity.  
“Decided to face your end with at least a little dignity?” he huffed, tightening his grip on his kama.  
Kazumi shook her head, “There’s few people I do anything with dignity for and you’re not one.”  
He gave a nonchalant shrug, “So be it.”

Yoritomo Datsu charged at Kazumi with all the power of a thunderbolt. Three paces from her there was a splintering crack and he vanished from sight. Kazumi tipped her head back and let lose an enthusiastic laugh. It had been close in the end but her suspicion had been right. A bushi as big as Datsu would be too heavy for the weight of the under construction building to take whereas she had been easily able to skip over the hole covered lightly by straw to keep the rain out. She peered down and saw her foe stirring a floor beneath with a groan. She fished out a few bu from the coin purse that had started all this and tossed them down. 

“For all the fun,” she explained jovially before turning and putting distance between them once more.  
Eventually she came to a halt upon a rooftop that looked out across the broad sweep of the bay. The sea stretched out before her, stained orange with the setting sun. She inhaled deeply, a smile plastered to her face as she contentedly took in the view. She caught the cool breeze and her heart fluttered once more, this time with the memories the sensation stirred. Kazumi thought back to riding in the forest around Shiro Yamata with Utaku Kohaku. The wind smelled of salt instead of snow but she did not let them be an obstacle. Her smile softened as she allowed the memories to come back clearer to her. 

Kazumi’s hand tightened on the coin purse, making a few quick sums within her head.  
“Perhaps enough to send a letter,” Kazumi murmured to herself and stared back out to sea memories of a swift horse and strong arms racing through her mind.


End file.
